


Valentine's Day

by soldiermom1973



Series: Virmire Survivor [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied sexy times, M/M, Other, Shopping, Valentine's Day, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Another first holiday for the Shenkrios trio.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles, so it's a generic thing. And yes, I know the ending sucks, but honestly, these three NEVER let me write something quick. Oh, no... what I plan on just taking a couple of hundred words this trio manages to drag out to a couple thousand. "Oh, but you need to tell them this!" they say, but then they don't tell me how to get there. So, it's a crappy ending. Sorry.
> 
> This also hasn't been beta'd. All mistakes (and Josie) are mine, but the boys belong to BioWare.

“'Valentine's Day', you called it?” Thane shook his head, amazed at the myriad holidays humans had. “I do not understand why you would need a special day to show someone you love how you feel.”

Kaidan laughed, his fingers flitting over wrapped boxes of what he hoped were chocolates. “Honestly, Thane, I think it started out as simply a marketing gimmick. It was a way for jewelers, florists, and other places make some extra money. For me, it doesn't matter because I agree with you – you should show the people you care about how you feel every day, not just one day out of the year.” He paused and frowned. “We are still in the holiday aisle, right? I haven't moved us to the normal candies?”

“No, Kaidan,” Thane smiled. “If you had gone astray, I would have told you.”

“Right. So, anyway, since it's our first one together, I thought it would be nice to do something for Josie.”

“I did not think Shepard was the sentimental type,” Thane frowned.

“Well, she wasn't on the SR-1.” Kaidan paused at a box, his fingers trailing over it several times. “This one feels nice. Velvet bow.” He picked it up and checked the heft. “And it seems like there's a fair amount of chocolate in it. There aren't any cherries, right? If I remember correctly, Josie hates cherries.”

Thane took the box from his... what were the two of them now? Friends? Close friends? They weren't lovers, not yet, anyway. The drell couldn't deny a strong fondness for the male human that shared his love for Josie Shepard. He had no idea what label to put on the relationship he and Kaidan shared when the Commander wasn't around, but he wasn't usually one for labels to begin with.

Clearing his throat, he examined the label. “No, no cherries. There seems to be a great deal of caramel. The picture looks like some are more liquid than others.”

“That's perfect!” Kaidan exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face. “Now we need some flowers.”

“Flowers? Kaidan, are you sure Josie will be ok with all of this attention? Perhaps something less... traditional?”

Kaidan paused and glanced in Thane's direction. “Did you have something else in mind?”

Thane thought for a moment before answering, completely at a loss because of his unfamiliarity with this, or any, human holiday. “No, Shepard just doesn't strike me as the type to be concerned over this kind of thing.”

Kaidan gripped Shep's harness a little tighter. “Well, I won't lie, I don't know what her thoughts are on about Valentine's Day, but I don't want to upset her by not doing anything. The women I know all love getting things today, but Josie isn't like most women.”

Kaidan paused at the end of the aisle. “Left or right, Thane? The smell of flowers is stronger this way,” he gestured to the right, “but there's so much going on I don't want to go the wrong way.”

“To the right,” Thane responded, placing Kaidan's hand on his elbow to help guide him along.

The pair walked in silence for a few moments before Kaidan took a deep breath. “What if we do the flowers, card, chocolates thing this year and we'll just see how she reacts. If she loves it, then we do the same thing next year. If not,” the biotic shrugged, “we'll have an entire year to figure something out.”

“Perhaps a nice dinner somewhere?” Thane suggested. “I think I do remember seeing an increase in reservation recommendations on the television.”

Kaidan frowned and considered Thane's idea. He was right – not only were flowers and chocolate traditional gifts for a loved one, but a nice dinner out was, too. “What if we cooked for her? Or maybe ordered take out from that asari place she loves and we stay in and play some board games?”

Thane smiled and nodded in agreement. “I think calling for take out sounds like an excellent idea. I would caution against board games, however. Remember how she soundly beat us both the last time we played?”

“Eh, we let her win,” Kaidan laughed. “Let me know when we stop by the orchids. Everyone always seems to get roses and since we've already picked out chocolate, let's get her something a little different.”

They lingered over the flowers for several minutes, with Thane describing the different varieties and they myriad colors. The pair settled on a vibrant orange mini orchid in a nice white vase. Thane mentioned it would be well-suited for Shepard's quarters and Kaidan agreed. “Where is she, anyway?” Kaidan asked.

“I am not sure,” Thane said, fishing for a credit chit. “She hurried out of the apartment this morning, muttering something about needing shampoo.” He slipped the piece of plastic across the counter before Kaidan could protest. “You can buy dinner,” he stated firmly.

Kaidan just sighed and shook his head. “Fine. I'll buy dinner. I don't know why she thinks she needs shampoo,” he frowned. “The bottle in the shower is nearly full and I even have a spare bottle in the closet for her.”

“Perhaps she was unaware of that,” Thane offered, accepting the paid-for gifts.

“Hm, maybe,” Kaidan shook his head and let Thane lead him out of the strip mall. “Or maybe she's doing some shopping of her own.” He smiled broadly at the thought of the three of them spending their first Valentine's Day together. “At any rate, let's head back and dig out that menu.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Josie was irked at herself for not coming up with a better cover story about why she had to rush out. She'd never had a need, or desire, to celebrate Valentine's Day before, but now she was in love with two of the most wonderful men in the galaxy and she didn't want to waste the day and not let them know how she felt. By some miracle, she was able to slip out of bed without disturbing either of them. She skipped her morning shower, opting instead to give her face a quick splash and a once-over with her toothbrush.

As she scooted down the hall, she heard Thane ask where she was going. She mumbled that she needed more shampoo and hoped the drell would not only believe her, but that Kaidan would, too. She hurried down the street, hailed a cab, and started wracking her brain about what to get Kaidan and Thane for Valentine's Day. Shepard never really cared about the holiday herself – sure, some attention was nice, but if she was single or if the person she was with didn't get her anything, she didn't lose any sleep over it.

Her destination was a massive mall in the Presidium. Her first stop was a card boutique. She started browsing their selection, then realized that getting one for Kaidan would be pointless. Unless she got one that was heavily embossed that he could feel and then she or Thane could read it to him? But if she didn't get one for Kaidan, it wouldn't be fair that Thane got one. _Or I could skip the card all together_ she sighed, moving on to the next store.

She knew Kaidan loved to read, but no one sold books in Braille. Josie regretted not being better prepared. Granted, this was a last-minute idea – none of them even mentioned the holiday other than to comment on the commercials and adverts they'd seen. She honestly didn't even know if Kaidan cared much about it. If it had just been her and Thane, she wouldn't have given it a second thought, since the assassin didn't know much of anything about human holidays.

Shepard ducked into a couple of candy stores without buying anything because she didn't know what either man would like. She knew Kaidan had a sweet tooth from time to time, but the only time she had even seen Thane eat candy of any kind was if she was eating some and offered it. A frustrated grunt passed her lips when she left a third candy store without buying anything.

A vid store offered a selection of the latest movies to download as well as associated merchandise. They had a ton of Blasto things, which Kaidan would love, but Thane was still new to the franchise and hadn't really offered an opinion other than to say he enjoyed watching the movies with Kaidan and her. Josie left yet another store empty-handed, her frustration mounting as she realized she really didn't know what Thane might like to have. A new mod for his sniper rifle, maybe? Or what about a gift card for this clothing boutique?

A million ideas went through her mind and she rejected each one, not wanting Thane to be disappointed with what she picked out. And if she didn't get Thane anything there was no way she could get Kaidan something without it seeming like she might be playing favorites. The upside to her unsuccessful shopping venture was the insane amount of free samples being handed out – chocolates, snacks, fruit, and all sorts of other assorted goodies. When she flopped into the back seat of the cab she hailed, she realized the only good thing to come out of the trip was the fact she wasn't hungry anymore.

Her face lit up. “Shepard, you're an idiot sometimes,” she giggled to herself.

She fished out her omnitool and looked up the number for the asari restaurant the three of them ordered from. It was one of her favorite places and Kaidan and Thane both mentioned several times how they loved the food there. _I don't think my biotic boys will turn down food from one of their favorite places,_ she thought as she phoned in an order. It was nothing major – hopefully enough for the boys and a small appetizer for herself since she'd stuffed her face full of freebies at the mall. Shepard wanted to do more, but she also knew them well enough to know that even just this little thing would be enough for them.

\- - - - - - -

Josie got back to the apartment shortly after the boys did. She got a little misty-eyed at the flowers and chocolates and was even more surprised that Kaidan had remembered that caramel was her favorite.

“I feel bad now,” she lamented, leaning into the orchids and inhaling deeply. “I'd meant to buy you guys something, but I just wound up ordering some take-out. I figured we could spend the night in and watch movies or whatever.”

Kaidan glanced at Thane and asked, “Where did you order from?”

The boys laughed when Josie's answer was the same restaurant they had placed their dinner order with. “We'll definitely have plenty of food,” Thane chuckled. “Kaidan had suggested board games, but after the way you beat us the last time we had a game night, I'm not so sure it's a good idea.”

“Well, how about if you guys pick since I didn't really get you anything,” Josie said, frowning just a bit. “I'm really sorry, I just didn't know what to buy for you.”

Kaidan carefully came up behind Josie and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You didn't even have to get us food,” he assured her, kissing her neck.

Thane mirrored Kaidan's movements and stood in front of her, cradling her face in his hands. “Siha, the fact that we are all here together is enough. Although, we could consider our options for dessert.”

“Mmm, I like that idea,” Kaidan agreed, tightening his grip on Josie's waist.

“And I third it,” Josie sighed, leaning back against Kaidan.

Just then, a loud grumble filled the apartment and Kaidan's head jerked up. “Uh, sorry, That was me. I guess I'm hungrier than I thought.”

“Well, dinner first then,” Josie laughed, “and dessert...” A gentle brush across Thane's lips... “most definitely after...” another gentle brush across Kaidan's lips.

Josie Shepard only had a few honestly celebrated Valentine's Days under her belt, but this one was definitely the best.


End file.
